One Teen Short Of A Coven
by Beautifully Broken
Summary: The Charmed Ones are Teenagers Prue is 15, Piper is 14 and Phoebe is 13.All three of them are coping with magic, lust, love and pain. Then something terrible happens that will throw them all off.
1. Boyfriend stealing Friends

Dana slammed her books on top of the lockers.

"Andy, partner in science?" she asked eagerly.

"Um…sure" he replied; eyeing his girlfriend Prue who just rolled her eyes.

"Prue am I still coming over tonight right?" Dana asked, moving in between Prue and Andy.

"Yer…" Prue replied, as her friend moved in on her boyfriend.

The three of them walked to class, it was history; Andy's favorite subject.

"What do we have?" Dana asked, leaning over Andy and grabbing his school diary to have a look at the timetable.

"Yes! We have history, did you know it's my favorite subject" Dana said, leaning in on Andy; batting her eyelids.

Prue thought she was going to throw up, how more obvious can you get?

Piper walked up with her two friends Nancy and Cleo.

Nancy and Cleo were very immature; they skipped through the corridor after Piper.

"Lighten up Piper-noid!" Nancy laughed whilst Cleo tried to trip her down the corridor.

Piper-noid was a little nickname Nancy gave her when they first met in year seven.

Piper was a very paranoid person; that's why she gets called Piper-noid.

Piper rolled her eyes and walked over to her older sister who was giving dirty looks to Dana who was hugging Andy.

"Can you believe her?" Prue cried

"Believe who?" Piper asked

"Her! Dana Perverio! More like Dana Pervert!" Prue cried throwing up her hands in frustration which sent Dana's school books flying.

Piper quickly froze them all "Prue!" she screamed

"It was an accident!" Prue defended herself.

"Yer yer" Piper said, letting time unfreeze and Dana's books go flying.

Dana looked confused and then casually 'dropped' a pen to the floor.

She bent down to pick it up, the same time as Andy, they bumped heads and laughed…well at least Dana did.

Prue screamed in anger and stormed down the corridor, sending things flying as she went.

Piper quickly hurried after her sister followed by Cleo and Nancy.

"Ignore her!" Piper cried as Prue brushed away a couple of tears and blushed crimson.

"Ugh I hate her so much!" Prue cried.

Leo ran down the corridor with the rest of his ignorant friends who Cleo and Nancy, along with everyone else were in love with.

Leo gave a quick smile to Piper and then rushed after his friends.

Piper blushed and attempted to smile back.

Prue teased Piper a bit about Leo, not that Piper cared that much any more.

Leo ran past again, this time his friends chasing him.

Piper froze time.

She went and stood next to Leo.

She sighed and then went back to her original position; Prue stood there waiting for her sister to return.

"We have mixed science today" Prue told Piper; when they realized they were in the same room.

They sat out the front of the room; waiting for the teacher.

All the other kids eventually arrived, Prue complained about her problems to Piper, but Piper wasn't listening she was too interested in Leo.

Prue looked over to see Leo; she wasn't so sure what everyone liked about those guys.

They all were show-off's…except Leo.

Leo noticed Piper was staring and turned to half wave at her.

She blushed furiously and turned back to Prue.

"You'll sit with me right?" Prue asked Piper.

"What about Andy?" Piper asked.

"Stupid Dana asked to sit with him" Prue told her, anger flaming in her eyes.

Piper turned to look at Leo, sadness in her eyes "Sure, it's not like anyone else has asked me" she said.

Prue could see the pain and hope in Piper's eyes.


	2. When in love

Piper stared out one of the lab's windows; it was raining.

She loved the rain, the sound soothed her and the smell was refreshing.

Her sister nudged her elbow "Look at Dana!" Prue hissed

Piper looked over to a couple of seats in front of her where Prue's ex-friend Dana sat with Andy.

Prue was right, Dana was a bitch; she was laughing, hugging, hitting and whispering with Prue's boyfriend and saying sweet flirty things in a high shrill pitched voice.

"An-d-y, that is sooooo mean!" Dana cried, playfully hitting Andy's shoulder.

Andy looked a bit confused but pretended he had said something truly mean instead of "We have science next, I hate our science teacher".

Piper snorted "Ignore her Prue"

But Prue couldn't, she tried desperately to control her power but it was useless; she waved her hands uncontrollably and Dana's chair went flying out from underneath her.

Dana fell to the floor, Prue smirked and Dana blushed.

Andy reached down to help Dana up, but Dana pulled him down on top of her.

Prue stood up off her chair and rushed over to Andy, fuming.

Prue gave Andy a hand up and then turned to Dana "You stay away from him!" she spat.

Dana sat up on her chair and touched Andy's arm.

The teacher told Prue to go back to her seat, so defeated she left Dana and Andy and returned to her daydreaming sister.

Piper stared at Leo; "_I wish he'd just notice me..." _

The teacher left the room to gather some history books and the whole class went wild.

"PIPER LOVES LEO, PIPER LOVES LEO, PIPER LOVES LEO!" some of Leo's friends chanted.

Piper blushed uncontrollably; she started to resemble a ripe tomato.

Nancy and Cleo cracked up laughing.

Piper started to truly feel hate towards Nancy and Cleo; "_Why won't they stick up for me?" _she thought.

Prue gave Nancy and Cleo a threatening look, and then shot one towards the boys.

Piper froze time.

"Why won't they just leave me alone?" Piper sobbed.

"I don't know hunny, don't worry about those losers" Prue said and gave her sister a hug.

Piper sobbed on her sister's shoulder.

Prue pat her sister on the head then resumed her position as time unfroze.

"PIPER'S GOING RED!" Nancy laughed.

"Ooohhh" everyone giggled.

Piper felt her cheeks get hot.

"Brace-face loves Lion" Cleo whispered to Nancy, who whispered it to Marie, who whispered it to Matt, who shouted it to everyone in the class as loud as he could.

Piper whimpered in agony.

"Piper do you like Leo?" one of Leo's friends; Sam asked as everyone cracked up.

"Leave me alone" Piper whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, Pippy?" Sam snorted.

"I said; Leave me alone!" Piper shouted, surprised at her confidence.

But her confidence quickly faded.

"Piss Off!" Prue shouted and everyone suddenly went quiet.

"That's a detention for you, Miss. Halliwell" The teacher fumed.

"Which one?" Piper asked

"Both" the teacher told them

Piper and Prue looked at each other in shock and the class began laughing.

"I guess there's no way to stop raging teenagers from being teenagers" Piper half smiled.


	3. Mysterious

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading this, sorry that I haven't updated this story and "When The Going Gets Touch" lately, ive just been really busy with homework and stuff.**

**I'd just like to say a lot of this story has been based of myself and past incidents.**

**I hope you enjoy this fic and please live life to the fullest because we only get one chance, that's something that has taken me a while to realize but now I know this I am a much better person.**

**XoXo**

Piper and Prue walked out into the cafeteria.

Phoebe rushed up to greet them "Hello my two favorite sisters!"

"What do yah want, Phoebs?" Prue said sternly.

"Nothing" Phoebe smiled sweetly, nether Prue nor Piper believed it.

"Spill, Phoebe" Piper said

"Okay, I need some money" Phoebe blurted.

Piper passed some spare coins.

Prue glared at Piper, Piper just shrugged.

Phoebe thanked her sisters and then rushed back over to her friends.

"Why do you constantly give her money?" Prue yelled

"I dunno" Piper shrugged

"You shouldn't, she's probably buying drugs or something" Prue cried

"Prue, we both know Phoebe's kooky, but she'd never ever do drugs" Piper replied

"Yer yer" Prue said

Nancy and Cleo rushed over to Piper "Piper-noid we need you help" Nancy said; smiling sheepishly.

"What?" Piper asked blankly.

"Well, the big dance is coming up, and Cleo wanted to go to the dance with Leo" Nancy said daringly.

"Go on…" Piper choked

"Well, we were wondering if you thought I should ask him today or just ask him to dance at the dance on Sunday." Cleo explained

"Why should I care" Piper spat

"I told you she loooved Leo" Nancy whispered to Cleo.

"I do not!" Piper cried

"Yes you do" they chanted, running circles around her.

Prue rolled her eyes and shouted "Bug off thing one and thing two; Piper and I are talking family business"

Nancy and Cleo automatically disappeared; muttering cruel things about Piper as they left.

Piper just rolled her eyes and thanked Prue for getting rid of those two.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked Prue, noticing she was staring at a very friendly couple who had there backs to Prue and Piper but Prue seemed to recognize them.

"Never been better" Prue muttered

The boy turned around and flashed a smile at Prue and her sister, Piper now could see that the tall, dark and handsome boy was Andy and the snobby little tart was Dana.

Andy apologized to the tart and then skipped over to Prue.

"Having fun there?" Prue snorted

"It's not like that Prue" Andy pleaded

"Whatever" Prue cried "Lets go Piper, this place suddenly feels overcrowded.

Piper nodded and followed her sister towards the toilets

"Piper I have to show you something" Prue cried

"Yes" Piper replied

Prue led her sister into one of the cubicles and Piper froze time.

"Watch this" Prue said and she suddenly collapsed to the floor.

Piper held her sister's body tightly as her sisters spirit suddenly appeared.

"How…" Piper asked in shock

It's called astral projecting; I looked it up in the book of shadows" Prue's spirit explained

"Okay…can you come back into your body and then we'll talk" Piper asked in confusion

Prue's spirit faded away and suddenly her body awakened.

"Okay that was weird" Piper muttered

"Cool, huh?" Prue laughed

"Phoebe is gonna hate you" Piper giggled

"Phoebe practically already does hate me" Prue smiled.

"Wow, I wish I could do that" Piper said in awe

"Yer it's pretty awesome" Prue nodded

Time unfroze

"Well I think we should get out of here" Piper giggled.

Both girls stumbled out of the cubicle and out of the toilets.

"Excuse me, im new here and I was just wondering if you could tell me where to find Mr.Cutialgrow?" somebody asked

"Well it's just…" Prue started but was dazed by the guy's dazzling eyes and gorgeous face.

"Whoa" Prue muttered

"Whats wrong?" the guy stuttered and held Prue's back.

His hands were soft and warm and they felt kind and generous.

"Oh nothing, I just feel a bit dizzy" Prue lied

Piper laughed sarcastically; she could tell her sister was falling for this stranger

"Come, I'll take you to the sick bay…you wouldn't happen to know where that is would you?" the boy asked, truly concerned but smiled at his last remark.

Prue couldn't help notice his lovely smile and how it made everything suddenly brighten up.

Piper giggled and led the two of them towards the sick bay.

Once on the bed, Piper apologized and left explaining how she had to go study for a major math test.

The boy sat down next to Prue.

A nurse walked in.

"Whats wrong?" She asked

"I just feel a bit dizzy" Prue smiled and tried to make herself look as pale as possible

"Okay and whats you name?" the nurse nodded and looked down at her checklist.

"Prue…Prue Halliwell" Prue replied, making sure the boy had heard her name properly.

"Okay, Prudence, we'll just check up your medical records and check if something has ever occurred like this before" the nurse smiled and then fetched Prue a glass of water.

"What about you?" the nurse asked the boy who was busy smiling at Prue who couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, my name is…" he began but was interrupted by another nurse who came into the room with Piper following close behind.

"Piper whats wrong?" Prue asked cautiously

"There's been a terrible, terrible accident in the cafeteria" Piper panted

"What happened?" one of the nurses asked

"Dana…she…went to kiss…Andy…and he backed away, but when he backed away and fell off his chair…hit his head…really hard" Piper panted

"What, Andy" Prue said, suddenly sitting up and taking his eyes off the boy in front of her.

Piper nodded, "There was blood, and he's been rushed to hospital".

Prue got up off the bed, her eyes watering "I knew something like this would happen!"

The boy stared in confusion.

Prue ran out of the room.

Piper went to follow but the boy stopped her.

"Who is this Andy, why is Prue so upset about him?" the boy asked Piper.

"Andy is Prue's boyfriend" Piper told him and then broke free from his hold and ran after her sister.

The boy stood outside the sick bay's room.

"Boyfriend…" The boy muttered and then whacked his head up against the door.


	4. In Union

**A/N: Hi people:D**

**Im in a great mood and have wrote some more and another story!**

**:D**

**I hope you enjoy this next installment and thanks for the reviews!**

**XoXo**

**Maybe one day I'll tell you my name ;) **

Piper sat on her bed, staring out the window as the rain pattered down.

She glanced at the clock as she had only five minutes before.

She was afraid; Prue was supposed to be home three hours ago.

She had tried to ring Prue's cell a million times but that got her nowhere.

A young girl with black hair skipped through the rain, a 'Witchery' magazine was acting as an umbrella and her black high heels slid through each puddle.

She ran up to the front door and Piper jumped off her bed and slid downstairs.

The front door crept open and then slammed behind her; Prue jumped in fright and called out to her sisters.

Piper came rushing down.

"Where have you been, you've had me so worried!" Piper yelled.

"Sorry, I got…caught up" Prue said as she took off her coat and drained her dripping hair.

Piper rolled her eyes and walked into the sunroom, Prue followed.

"Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked and sat down on the long couch.

"Out" Piper shrugged.

Prue nodded, Phoebe was always disappearing somewhere.

"So what are yah doing for the dance?" Prue asked

"Not going" Piper snorted and signaled for Prue to follow her into the kitchen.

"Pi-per!" Prue whined

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles" Piper warned

Prue looked suddenly afraid and touched her face.

Piper laughed, after all the demons and creatures the three sisters had faced and Prue was scared of a little wrinkle.

Piper leaned over the kettle and decided she'd make them some hot chocolate.

Prue nodded eagerly; reading Piper's thoughts.

"Mmm…don't you love the smell of hot chocolate?" Piper said and smelled the air

"Don't change the subject" Prue snapped

"We didn't have a subject?" Piper asked in confusion

"Well we do now; why don't you ask Leo to the dance?" Prue smiled

"Because he'll say no!" Piper snorted

"No he won't!" Prue complained

"Yes he will, Prue! Im going to go do my homework" Piper screamed and stomped up the stairs towards her room.

Prue heard a large thud as Piper slammed her door behind her.

Prue rolled her eyes and picked up a novel sitting on the bench.

It was an early Wednesday morning and Piper was walking to school.

Prue was beside her but the two were hardly talking.

Phoebe was on Piper's other side but would stop every now and then to answer phone calls or text messages.

Prue turned to Piper and whispered "Are you gonna ask him out?"

"No" Piper sighed.

Prue looked at her sister and she could see Piper was about to cry.

Phoebe could obviously see Piper's swelling eyes because she reached over hugged Piper.

The three sisters arrived at school in union, something they hadn't done in a long time.

Piper's friend Penelope walked over to them.

Penelope was tagged by Nancy and Cleo who were busy bashing each other.

"Ugh, Nancy and Penelope are really annoying me" Penelope whispered to Piper, Prue and Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled, gave a quick wave and then rushed over to her friends.

Piper giggled and said goodbye to Prue as she and Penelope sneaked away from Nancy and Cleo.

Prue turned to find someone for her to go to but she realized she was all alone.

Then she spotted the mysterious guy from the day before, she walked over to him.

"Hey there" Prue smiled

"Hey Prue" the boy smiled back

"I never did catch your name" said Prue smoothly and she sat down on the chairs next to the boy.

"Roger" he laughed

Prue smiled and shook his hand "_Nice to meet you Roger" _she thought.


	5. Happy Day

**A/N: Ey, Today was good.**

**Thanks for the comments!**

**Im so excited about this story!**

**XoXo**

Piper walked down the hall with Courtney.

Courtney was tall, thin and blonde.

Piper let Courtney link her arm as they followed Leo and Kyle down A block hall.

Nancy and Cleo followed closely behind.

Nancy ran up to Piper and linked her other arm, Cleo rolled her eyes and walked the other way.

Piper smiled; today hade been going great so far.

All her friends had been so nice to her and to top that off Leo had been staring and smiling at her all day!

They walked to the computer room; it was 5th period and it was maths but the teacher had decided they could spend it in the computer room playing math games.

At the door there was a hold up.

Leo and his mates were holding the door and laughing.

Like a stampeding herd the whole grade pushed through and snuck into the room.

Piper chose the end computer, Courtney was next to her and Leo was behind her.

The teacher soon arrived.

"Everyone play maths circus" he instructed and then went about his own business.

Basically the whole class bludged and surfed the internet.

Ellyn came and sat next to Courtney, Ellyn was really smart and overweight and people tended to ditch her a lot; Piper still thought she was beautiful though.

"Piper lets just draw some pictures on paint" Courtney said excitedly; Courtney was very artistic and imaginative, if there was anyone who'd believe that Piper was a witch it would be Courtney.

Piper laughed and nodded as Courtney eagerly began to draw on one of the computer programs called 'Paint'.

Piper clicked into the program; she decided she quite liked to draw too.

Piper turned her head casually every few minutes to stare at Leo who was staring back.

"Piper" Courtney giggled "He's looking at you".

Piper blushed slightly and nodded.

She went back to drawing; she and Courtney began to draw themselves.

Five minutes later Piper and Courtney viewed each other's drawings.

They cracked up in laughter; Courtney's drawing was all professional and artistic and Piper's was just a stick figure with a skirt and top on.

"Courtney" Leo read out loudly from Piper's computer.

That caught all the guys attention and they all started saying "OMG great picture Piper!" in very sarcastic tones.

For the first time Piper found herself not getting embarrassed and not going red, she turned around and looked Leo in the eye "Why thank-you, maybe I should be an artist?" She giggled.

Courtney smiled and Leo (and friends) was gob smacked.

"He so totally likes you!" Courtney whispered to Piper.

It was late afternoon and they were catching a tram.

"Nah" Piper shook her head.

"Yer he does! You should ask him out!" Courtney giggled.

"Really?" Piper asked; half hoping she could find the courage to ask him.

"Yer!" Courtney nodded eagerly.

Piper laughed and turned to Ellyn.

"What do you think?"

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think Piper should do.**

**Take into consideration that Leo and his friends often tease Piper though teasing is a sign of liking.**


	6. Opening Up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! In this Chapter Leo begins to open up a bit more to Piper but Piper still turns him away.**

**Piper and Nancy also become better friends and Cleo seeks revenge (you'll see in next chapter)**

**XoXo**

Piper was in science class trying to learn but she couldn't take her eyes off Leo and apparently he couldn't take his eyes off her either.

Leo had been showing off in front of Piper all day.

"Don't look now but Leo is staring" Prue whispered to Piper.

Piper automatically turned her head to find Leo sitting at a prac bench staring at her.

They locked eyes for a minute and a smile spread across Leo's face; the boy next to him nudged him in the arm and whispered something.

Leo turned bright red and laughed like he was very embarrassed.

Piper giggled and the boy turned to stare at her; now she could see his face she could tell it was David.

David was short, blonde and extremely athletic.

Not many people liked David because he was very annoying and dramatic but he was popular so people pretended to like him.

Piper quickly looked away and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

Leo came and sat two seats in front of Piper.

He was leaning back casually to see Piper when he noticed her staring and then Courtney whispered something to her.

He heard her say "No".

So he turned around and said "No, Piper, no".

Piper laughed and raised her eyebrows.

Leo smiled and laughed a bit.

The class went dead quiet until David, Jack and Matt broke the silence.

"Piper and Nancy love Leo and Greg" they chanted.

Piper looked at Nancy; Nancy was as white as a ghost.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Piper yelled.

She looked back over at Nancy; she was glad to see Nancy had regained colour.

David was about to say something but the bell went.

"Phew!" Piper sighed.

"Saved by the bell" Nancy muttered and then thanked Piper.

Piper nodded and gave Nancy a hug.

"You wanna stay over tonight?" Nancy asked enthusiastically.

Piper nodded and replied "I'd love to, Nancy".

Nancy was all grins.

Cleo wasn't.

Piper was alone walking home; Phoebe was going over to her friend's house and Prue had faked a sickie to avoid a math test.

She heard a laugh she completely recognized and looked up to see Leo right in front of her.

She went as white as a ghost and prayed he'd be walking in separate directions.

All of them suddenly stopped; Piper found her legs slowing down but pushed them further.

The entire group of boys except Leo turned down one street; Leo kept walking towards the Halliwell Manor.

Piper sighed and eventually overtook him.

Leo sped up to catch up to her.

"Hey Piper" He smiled.

Piper mumbled a hello and continued to look down.

"So…Where's your house?" He asked and for once Piper thought he might be truly interested.

Piper smiled and pushed some hair back from her face "Over There" she said to him and pointed directly in front of them where the tall Manor stood.

"Whoa" He cried and stared at the Manor in awe; stars in his eyes.

Piper had to laugh.

Leo smiled and said that the house was 'beautiful' and 'like an antique'.

"Aww and I just bought it at the local rummage shop" She giggled.

He smiled.

"Nah actually this house has been in my family for generations" She explained and looked up to see if he was dying of boredom, he wasn't so she continued "I live with my Grams and my sisters".

"Prue and Phoebe?" He asked.

"Yer" she nodded.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

Piper felt her eyes swell and tears come forth.

"My mother drowned when I was little and my father left us" she mumbled.

Leo apologized and hugged her.

"_Wait…he just hugged me!" _Piper thought.

She was ecstatic.

Leo and her eventually reached Piper's house and he walked her up to the door.

"Well…Cya" Leo said.

He turned to go.

"Wait…" Piper said and reached for his arm, but she pulled back.

"Yes Piper?" Leo said; his eyes gleaming with hope.

"Never mind" she sighed.

Leo looked disappointed and then slowly walked away from her.

Piper unlocked the door and walked inside.

Prue was waiting.

"Omg! I saw that, he almost kissed you" Prue laughed.

"Did not" Piper spat and ran up to her room; hiding her damp and dreary eyes from Prue's sight.


	7. So Stupid

**A/N: Okay here it is!**

**This is what is going to happen in this chapter and the next following ones.**

**Piper stays over at Nancy's and they do something bad.**

**Cleo seeks revenge.**

**Piper opens up to the new girl and realizes where her heart lies.**

**Dana and Andy get closer and Prue finds faith in Roger.**

**Enjoy!**

**XoXo**

Prue wrapped herself in Andy's arms.

He playfully bit her neck and held her round the waist.

The couple almost forgot they were in school.

Prue opened her eyes to see Piper doing vomiting motions.

"Oh shuddup" Prue laughed as her sister pretended she was dying at the sight of Andy and Prue's intimacy.

It had only been a few hours since Prue and Andy had made up and practically made out.

Prue really thought she'd forgiven Andy until she saw Dana.

Dana ran over and gave Andy a hug.

He had his diskman headphones hanging out of his jumper.

She leaned against his chest and listened.

Prue watched close by and was struck green.

Piper watched her envious sister, her sister's clueless boyfriend and her sisters bitching cheating backstabbing 'friend' have a little…well actually huge argument and Prue storm off to the toilets.

Piper followed.

"Prue honey" Piper called as she circled the toilet cubicles.

"Im okay Piper, just go" Prue wept.

"Prue…" Piper whined and leaned her head against the cubicle door.

Piper felt so sympathetic towards her sister but she was also wrapped up in her own problems.

Piper sighed and called for Prue again.

Prue astral projected next to Piper.

"Please just go Piper! I just want to be alone!" She cried and then vanished back into her body.

Piper sighed and slumped out of the toilets; leaving the teary Prue to weep alone.

Piper had packed her luggage the night before and felt prepared.

She had made sure she had everything for survival so she could stay over at Nancy's.

Piper thought she was ready for everything; except maybe demon cousins.

Piper heard the house phone ring; she quickly sprinted downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" Piper said cheerily.

"Hey Piper its Nancy" A half disappointed/ half happy voice said.

"Oh hey Nance" Piper giggled and walked over to the kitchen to check out the scones her Grams had made earlier.

"Yer, Listen, My mum's boyfriend and his son are coming over tonight too" She said and seemed angry for a moment.

"Oh yer, cool" Piper replied.

"Yer and my stupid cousins are coming too" Nancy added.

"Okay" Piper giggles as she scooped up some of the whipped cream on the scones and ate it.

"So there will be my sister; Allie, my cousins; Evan and Nicolas, and my mum's boyfriend; Mitch and his son; Jack" Nancy explained.

"Yep, cool" Piper said.

They said there goodbye's and hung up.

Piper gathered some scones and brought them up to Prue's room.

Prue was asleep so Piper wrote her a note.

'_Hey Prue,_

_Im staying over at Nancy's tonight and won't be back until tomorrow…oh and Nancy and I are going shopping tomorrow._

_If you need me (please try without power of three first) then you can reach me on Nancy's number which is on the fridge and in the address book or if absolutely necessary there is a spell in the book called "To contact a spirit" in which you can contact my spirit and tell me what's wrong._

_Or if all else fails you can astral project (try doing the spell first)._

_Lot's of love,_

_Piper_

_P.S: I left some scones for you; there's cream and jam on the bench.'_

Piper smiled at the note and put it on Prue's bedside table.

She gathered all her luggage and walked to Nancy's.

After hours of sleeping; Prue awoke to the smell of scones.

She turned to see a plate of scrumptious looking scones and a note written in Piper's handwriting.

She quickly scanned over the note and bit into one of the scones.

She lifted herself out of bed and dragged herself into the kitchen.

She was moving the jams and cream with her power when the phone suddenly began ringing.

Prue realized she hardly ever was the one who answered the phone; usually someone told her it was for her.

She answered to a friendly comforting voice that she used to recognize as Andy…

She paused…It was Roger.

She felt relieved for some reason and happy to speak to Roger who asked her if she wanted to go see a movie with him; she gladly accepted.

It was late in the night and Piper and Nancy were laying on Nancy's bed telling secrets to each other.

The girls cracked up in giggles and read each others diary's…well what Nancy thought was Piper's diary.

Piper had two; one filled with magic and the other normal stuff.

Nancy was obviously reading the normal one.

A bolt of energy hit Nancy's door.

Nancy jumped up in rage and swung open the door only to be thrown back by an energy bolt that hit her smack in the face.

Piper ran to Nancy's side is shock and froze time.

When time unfroze Piper slammed the door shut and pulled up chairs to block the door.

Nancy was in shock.

"Okay what happened?" Piper asked as she laid Nancy on her bed.

"My cousins…" Nancy mumbled.

Piper rushed to the door just as it swung open.

The door hit Piper's nose and sent tears shooting from her eyes.

Nancy sweared and screamed at her sister and cousins and basically ignored the innocent little geek sitting in the corner that was her mum's boyfriends son.

Piper couldn't help but laugh.

Nancy's mother came rushing up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

She found Nancy almost in tears and Nick, Allie and Evan putting on the innocent act.

Nancy's mum didn't buy it.

She sent the kids downstairs and came to counsel Nancy.

"I hate our stupid demon cousins!" Nancy cried.

This scared Piper; demons…

"_Could they be?" _Piper wondered.

Nancy explained to Piper that she needed alcohol; that she was really stressed out.

Piper wasn't really listening and followed Nancy downstairs.

Nancy waited for a distraction.

Soon enough Nancy's mum's boyfriend (who was drunk) dropped a glass and it smashed to smithereens.

While the parents cleaned up; Nancy grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and ran upstairs.

Piper followed.

Nancy poured two large glasses of the Shiraz and sculled it down.

Piper took a quick sip of the drink and swirled it round her mouth.

It was musty and sour; the taste was disgusting but somehow she wanted more.

Piper avoided the temptation for a while; Nancy didn't and ended up drinking six glasses.

Piper had merely gulped down three.

Piper felt dizzy and stupid.

She collapsed to the floor and rolled around on the carpet; clutching her stomach as if she was going to puke.

Nancy sat down next to Piper and mumbled something.

Piper lifted herself up and glanced over to Nancy; both girls tried to keep there heads up.

"Have you ever had alcohol before?" Piper hiccupped.

"Nup" Nancy giggled.

The two girls hopped towards the bathroom; relying on each other for support.

Nancy pulled out some retro 60's make-up and dressed herself like a hoe.

Piper just copied.

Both girls looked like nightmares.

Suddenly Piper had a very scary thought as she rested her head inside her sleeping bag.

"_What if Grams finds out we've been drinking?" _She thought.


End file.
